wrestler by day, dominatrix by night
by catmagnent
Summary: Kofi develops a relationship with fandango. How will it turn out?


i dont own wwe or any of it. i also dont know the sexual prefrences of any of its superstars.

it had started with fandango. i just could not stop, next came the miz, and then michael cole. i had to have fandango most of all. oh god...that sexy tush, the firm abs, and the way he shakes his butt when he sasheys. uh oh i popped a chubby.

it started with a match on wwe's main event. i was to wrestle fandango one on one. summer rae had to be there at ringside to support her talent. but it would all come to a head after the match and backstage.

i caught up with fandango after he ditched summer rae at the catering area. i asked if he would like to come to my dressing room and hang out for a while. he nodded not wanting summer to tag along as always. its true i did beat fandango that night on main event, but i was about to do some beating of my own.

now it is true fandango was open minded about trying new things, i had four point restraints, some lube, condoms and a vibrating cock ring i was dying to try out on someone willing enough to model it for me.

and sure enough it was fandango.

i pulled out a bottle of 21 year old courvoisier cognac and 2 chilled glasses. and i poured two glasses and handed him one and smiled.

"i was wondering if you would model something for me fandango?" i asked sipping my cognac.

"sure. what is it?" he asked taking a small swig of cognac.

"its a vibrating black leather cock ring." i said pulling it out of the package.

"its a what? a cock ring?! " stammered fandango almost choking on his drink.

i gave him a moment to calm down and i asked him again and i even showed it to him.

he gave it careful examination, and eventually looked at me and nodded his head up and down in agreement.

"it'll only be you and me seeing this right?" asked a nervous and slightly drunk fandango.

"yeah man. its just you and me. and if you want anything else just tell me and i will make it happen" i said with a sly grin across my face.

so he removed his ring boots, and his tights revealing a wonderful leopard spotted thong covering a huge bulge in front. i lovingly eyed that bulge and waited for him to reveal that wonderful erection he was hiding.

as i watched him take off the thong, his massive 9 inch fat cock popped to light. and i took in a deep breath at this wonderful sight in front of my eyes. he asked me to help put on the cock ring. so i obliged. kneeling in front of this marvelous sight, i gently put the cock ring on him and turned it on.

"oh godddd it feels soooo good!" moaned fandango.

i adjusted my weight and i couldn't help myself, i licked his cock from base to the top of the shaft and back down again. i felt him shudder and then he ran his fingers through my hair and moaned "again. do it again, please suck my cock."

i did not argue. i put my mouth over his erect tool and swallowed it full length. he stiffened a bit and then relaxed..he had no idea what was coming next.

i reached for the lube and greased up two fingers. then i inserted them into his waiting ass. he had no reaction time, he snickered and grunted and then wiggled his ass around accepting my fingers and as i sucked his cock, my fingers worked on his tightly puckered hole readying it for me.

oh what fun i was about to have.

fandango came hard after i pressed down on his prostrate. i swallowed and then looked up at him and smiled.

"my turn now." i told fandango with a grin.

i turned fandango around and tied him up with four point restraints and bent him over a chair.

and before he could figure out what was happening, i had my cock lubed up and inserted into his waiting hole. as he relaxed more and accepted my cock in his ass, i grabbed his hips and began to work my cock in and out of his tight, and taut ass.

he moaned and groaned in pleasure and began to stroke himself once more. the cock ring was helping both of us too, my testicles were on the cock ring too and we were both on the verge of one huge orgasim.

i reached around and pinched a nipple and then began to gently twist and turn them. he raised up and placed his hands on my ass and seemed to be telling me to go deeper. so i did.

i was all the way in..to the hilt. and fandango was really moaning now and was leaking pre-cum from the tip of his hard and throbbing cock.

i thought to myself "man, that cock ring is really doing us both some good."

and it was. both of us came at the same time moaning each other's names.

after we were finished, he agreed to be my tag team partner on monday night raw against seth rollins and dean ambrose. and i was hoping for more, but i had to be patient and not rush into this matter full throttle.

sunday afternoon, wwe had a t.v taping and fandango was with summer rae dancing and prancing as always. my cock ached and throbbed when i thought about wednesday night after main event.

after my match against damien sandow, i found a note in my locker room and it was from fandango. it read " my hotel room tonight at 6pm. come prepared. my room numer is 1432. love, fandango"

i smiled. and thought to myself " i will be there lover. get ready."

i showed up and knocked on his door. he answered it wearing a towel. i had an instant erection.

he leaned out and kissed me deeply and passionately. i did not deny him. he had my jacket off and worked at my pants. i helped him undress me. and soon his hands found my erect cock. he got on his knees and lovingly began to suck it and lick it from base to the tip and down again.

this time i was in full mode of the dominatrix role. i told him to wait and i would reveal my true nature.

i quickly changed into my black and white striped thigh high leather boots, and my zip front thong undies. i also grabbed my four point restraints and my lube plus the cock ring and a vibrating anal bead.

this was going to be a blast.

he looked at me up and down and put on the cock ring and i inserted the vibrating anal bead. it was a real blast.

i squealed as the vibrating waves stimulated my prostrate, and he shivered as the cock ring pulses made him rock hard.

" now we begin, " i said as i started towards him with the four point restraints.

i watched his body language go from ready, to waiting patiently and stroking himself just to agrivate me.

oooh la la romance in bloom...

"was it good for you?" i asked breathlessly.

both of us were covered in sweat and baby oil and fresh hickeys in diffrent places.

neither of us looked at each other. i eventually rolled over and looked at my lover. he was asleep .

and i do mean sound asleep. so i cleaned him up and then i took a shower.

by monday afternoon, i had waited for him to wake up before i told him about tonights match details. the authority had thrown us a huge curve ball. it was gonna be a six man tag match. it was me and fandango and the undisputed wwe heavyweight champion john cena versus the shield.

i had some music going from my workout playlists. i had the uninvited singing their hit " too high for the supermarket" . that song makes me laugh so damn hard.

but i had to work in some exercise before the show .

i did push ups and some sit ups and some hindu squats followed by some high jumps over the couch.

fandango took to watching me workout, then started his workout routine. it was resistance bands, followed by free weights and some handstand push ups.

then it was time for the gym workouts.

i needed time on the bench press weights and time for lat pulls and some chest flys.

we both arrived at the staples center around 5:30pm to get ready for the start of monday night raw.

we caught up with john cena, and his wife nikki bella. daniel bryan and brie bella werent too far away and they were discussing wether or not to have their wedding reception catered. john and nikki had theirs catered by boston bar and grill .

maybe if i can make this a permanent relationship between me and fandango, we could have our favorite place cater the reception- kansas city barbecue and grill in kansas city, mo. but like i said i will have to be patient and make him see that i do love him.

but the show is about to kick off in twenty minutes. right now mr. vince mcmahon is yelling at the authority. something about how they had better not screw up tonight or else the wwe board of directors will remove them from the show and keep them behind the scenes. and prevent them from interfering with both raw and smack down.

triple h was so mad after vince had left their dressing room. i supressed a giggle and hoped vince would put triple h in a match against ryback.

and sure enough it happened. vince got approval from the board of directors and it became official- triple h versus ryback.

our six man tag match was the third match on the show card for the night. and the shield was already playing their little mind games before our match. but fandango and i were not worried in the least bit. i knew where they were hiding.

so what did i do to ensure a victory? i grabbed big show and a crow bar and found the shield. it was too easy..they were like sitting ducks. after about five minutes the shield was not in any shape to wrestle a full match.

so when our six man tag match was up, the shield showed up and boy did they look like crap!

naturally we won.

i told fandango we should go back to our hotel room and have some celabratory sex.

and he did not disappoint me. we did it in the shower and it was such a turn on. we had multiple orgasims.

his phone beeped. it was summer rae.

always with the same message " where you at?"

we both knew she would eventually show up looking for him.

and it turned out we were right. her next message was " im at the hotel and im coming up."

i told fandango he had better get dressed and i would put on my dominatrix outfit and say im getting ready for a costume party. he nodded and i got my outfit on and headed out to the living room and put on my dom music playlist starting with the baha men for who let the dogs out.

she showed up and boy was she pissed.

"where is fandango at huh kofi?" screamed summer rae.

but her anger turned to shock and an oh my gawd look, when she noticed my outfit.

"what the hell are you wearing kofi?" asked summer rae in disbelief.

"im getting ready for a costume party and fandango isnt here. i think he has gone to go eat someplace. you are welcome to stay here until he returns." i said casually.

she sat down focused on me and the music i was rocking. fandango quietly slipped out the door and then knocked .

i went and answered the door.

fandango wanted summer rae to know their relationship was over and he was in love with me, so he kissed me when he walked through the door.

summer rae was so disgusted she left crying.

we were an official item now according to the wwe locker room. the lockerroom still wrestled us and didnt treat us diffrently. we had set them straight, we would not pull any advances on them. we were dedicated to each other. i the dominatrix and fandango the graceful lover. we were wwe superstars, and lovers too. the divas loved us for who we are and for the fact we would not flirt with them.

they even shared a room with us because they knew we would not try anything with them. the authority did not like us that well, but we werent out to win their approval- we simply had fun with each other, and wrestled our matches as we had to. then we would celebrate with a wild bit of sex. nothing and no one changed it.

summer rae still wanted to escort fandango to the ring. we told her she could but only if she got over the fact he was gay now. and she finally accepted it.

she escorts both of us now with a smile on her face. and now all three of us are happy.


End file.
